The present invention relates to enhancement of the Incentive Spirometer Medical Apparatus, a plastic disposable device, through electronic technology within the medical apparatus itself which is normally used to help in the rehabilitation of the lungs after an operation or similar type situations. The Incentive Spirometer consists of a plastic bell jar with a float inside the bell that rises, due to air being inhaled through a tube that is attached to the bell jar. By inhaling in the tube, the patient attempts to reach different volumes that are represented on the bell jar, where the float is used as a measuring device, but the float in the bell jar moves slowly and does not remain at it's apogee for very long, making visual accuracy for reading it's measurements on the scale, (on the bell jar), difficult especially since it is a repetitive inhalation process. The purpose of this prior art, is to bring air into the patient's lungs. The more air and use of the device, the better the patient's lungs become and thus the lungs are strengthened, however as recent studies have shown, complications such as pneumonia occur, are due to the lack of compliance, by the patient. Normally, the patient must utilize this medical apparatus without ancillary medical assistance and is expected to basically read written information on how to use the device, which is often performed improperly. Prior art required the patient to do the therapy unsupervised. The present invention overcomes the problems with the prior art and provides audible, verbal commands, encouraging phrases, responses, promptings and guidance electronically, allowing not only the sighted but the blind to benefit as well, providing a new method of technology in the medical industry.
Thus, in the past, lack of usage of this simple plastic, antiquated, disposable unit, by the patient, has contributed to severe problems, such as pneumonia. Without prompting, the patient finds it hard to inhale into a tube repetitively, to improve their lungs. Previous applications of prior equipment has been poor, thus adding intelligence in the form of electronic technology, which prompts without assistance, is a tremendous advantage in helping not only the sighted, but also the blind as well, since normally only written information accompanies the incentive spirometer, thus, changing the use of this medical device as we know it today.